


Fallen Princess

by SuperSextai



Series: Kink Meme Fills [1]
Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: After KRW ep 14, Dopants, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Kamen Rider Kinkmeme, Semi-Public Sex, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSextai/pseuds/SuperSextai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wakana rejects another suitor, but this time she doesn't have a Gaia Memory to protect her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Princess

Tossing aside Clay Doll felt like a burden lifted off her shoulders. She didn't want it. She didn't need it.

At least she didn't want to need it.

The very next day when she was leaving the radio station for home, she was reminded of how it could come in handy.

"Wakana-hime! Wakana-hime!"

She rolled her eyes and kept walking through the parking garage attached to the radio station. Another day, another creepy salesman. He was utterly nondescript and he was trailing behind her like a lost puppy, carrying a large heart-shaped box of chocolates under one arm.

"Wakana-hime, wait! I--"

"I'm late for work," she called over her shoulder in a snotty tone of voice.

The man huffed. He rushed to catch up to her and grabbed her arm.

She shrieked and pulled away. "What did I just say, you creep?"

"You don't understand! You're so beautiful. From the very first time I laid eyes on you--"

"I really don't care. Why don't you go find a girl who's not out of your league?"

She should have known. Every single previous encounter like this had only ended in one way. But she was still shocked when the salesman tossed aside the chocolate and pulled a Gaia Memory out of his pocket.

She reached for Clay Doll. Horror washed over her when she remembered she didn't have it.

As she turned to run, she heard the salesman's Memory name being called out. "Octopus!" The men who accosted her were usually Masquerades, but not always. This man must have been higher-ranked than the others. She didn't get far before something slimy wrapped around her wrists and tugged her back toward him.

She twisted to get a good look, then wished she hadn't. The salesman's Dopant form had eight long tentacles with suckers on their under-sides, all of them secreting some kind of clear, slippery liquid. She'd never seen this Dopant before but she thought she had an idea of what his intentions might be.

"Let me go!" Wakana shrieked. She tried to pull away, but the tentacle wrapped around her arms held her fast thanks to those suckers.

"Oh, Wakana-hime..." the Dopant sighed. He wrapped another tentacle around her leg. It slithered up under her skirt and she screamed again. The tip was extremely maneuverable. It tugged down her panties easily while another pair of tentacles reached under her shirt, unhooked her bra, and slithered around front to grope her breasts.

"Don't!" She struggled uselessly. "P-please-- look, I can talk t-to my sister and get you a promotion or whatever you want, just--"

" _You're_ what I want," the Dopant said. He sounded like he was leering at her. A sucker pressed against her nipple and then pulled away with a pop, making her gasp. She wasn't sure if that was painful or not. It happened again and this time she moaned. It was... a _little_ painful, but it felt nice all the same. That wasn't how being molested was supposed to feel.

The tentacle down _there_ tried to wiggle inward. She pressed her knees together, but then he grabbed her other leg and pulled it away. With her legs spread she was unable to do anything to stop it. She whimpered with fear as the tentacle rubbed at her mound and the tip pushed its way between her lips.

"Stop, please! Don't do this. Don't!" The last word was a scream and she tried to flail again.

If the Dopant had hands they would be full, but an octopus wasn't so limited. It still had enough tentacles free to shove one into her mouth. Her screaming was muffled, letting him penetrate her lower opening without fear of reprisal.

She tried to bite down but the taste was unpleasant and the texture was slimy, especially with the slick fluid it was emitting. She'd never been able to stand _tako_. And after this, she doubted that would ever change.

Inexorably the tentacle pushed its way into her vagina. Her muffled cries sounded more like moans, especially when the bulging appendage pressed against her g-spot. And especially when the tips of the ones at her breasts started to play with her nipples.

"Ah, you like that..." the Dopant cooed. "I'll fill you up even more, then."

With no way to even contradict him, the only response Wakana could give was a broken sob. He bent her over at her waist and parted her ass cheeks so another tentacle could slide in. She wondered if it would even be possible thanks to those suckers, but the Dopant seemed to be able to control their stickiness. It slid inside of her without a problem. Tears streamed down her cheeks, a combination of a fearful sob and a pleasured moan escaping her as the tentacles inside her thrust and pulsated in rhythm.

It horrified her to realize that her body was approaching climax. But she couldn't stop what was happening. She gasped and moaned around the tentacle in her mouth even as it slid in further, almost gagging her.

The Dopant moaned too as Wakana's vocalizations grew more frequent and higher in pitch. Finally, just as she was about to climax, he removed the tentacle from her mouth and moved it down to tweak her clitoris. Her ensuing cries of passion echoed off the floor and ceiling of the parking garage. She tried again, helplessly, to pull away from her attacker, but her struggles ceased as she began to twitch and spasm.

"God-- Yes!" Wakana cried, shame flooding her. Even her voice was betraying her. "Yes, yes, yes!"

"I'm so glad you're enjoying yourself," the Dopant said with what sounded like a smirk.

She rode out her orgasm, but he didn't stop. His tentacles continued to thrust in and out of her and to toy with her nipples and clit. She came again, her inner walls clenching tight around the Dopant's appendage. "More!" she moaned breathlessly, and he replied, "Anything for my princess." Her entire body was at his disposal; her jerking motions were entirely from her orgasm, not at all attempts to escape.

The Dopant didn't seem to have come at all. All his pleasure seemed to stem from forcing Wakana to the brink. She didn't even know if an octopus Dopant _could_ orgasm, but it was really inconvenient. Was he ever going to stop tormenting her?

She was on the edge of a third orgasm when she heard a pair of voices over the sound of her own shameless cries. "Trigger Full Burst!" Bright yellow lights shot out of nowhere and hit the Dopant, making him release Wakana and stumble backward.

She slumped to the ground, too dazed to react. Finally an explosion came from somewhere behind her. A person wearing two-toned armor knelt down beside her. That Kamen Rider had saved her again, and-- in this state? Wakana curled in on herself and trembled.

What had just happened to her? What had she _said?_ She'd begged that monster for _more!_

"Wakana-san," the Kamen Rider said, his right eye flashing.

"Don't look at me! Don't!"

"Hey, partner." The second voice was more subdued. "This one's gonna be touchy."

"Wakana-san, listen," said the right-hand half again. "You can't stay here like this. Please trust me."

That voice... Could it be...? She sniffled and looked up at her savior. "Philip...san?"

He nodded. "Let us take you home. You'll be all right."

She allowed the Kamen Rider to help her to her feet. He led her by her shoulders to a large tank-like vehicle.

Once she was inside, she collapsed and curled up into a ball. She sobbed the whole way home.


End file.
